Niespodziewana Śmierć
by lola3934
Summary: Opowiadanie mówi o tym, co by się stało gdyby Po, po tym jak został wystrzelony przez Shen'a w jego fabryce, nie przeżył tego, ale Piątka wygraliby tę bitwę. Jak mógłby zareagować Pan Ping, co w swojej duszy skrywałaby Tygrysica? Jak by to wszystko wyglądało, co? Przeczytajcie i dowiedzcie się. :) Przyjemnego czytania i proszę o OPINIE! ;)


**Witam Wszystkich! Cóż, jak możecie zauważyć historie typu one-shot piszę bardzo rzadko, i właściwie to jest moja druga taka historia, ale pierwsza po polsku. Zawsze w tego typu opowiadaniach jest mi ciężko zawrzeć wszystkie szczegóły, i tym podobne rzeczy. Ale wpadłam na ten pomysł niedawno, i postanowiłam wykorzystać trochę wolnego, majowego czasu. Nie wiem czemu, ale to opowiadanie kojarzy mi się trochę ze Świętem 3 Maja, ale nie jest z nim bezpośrednio powiązane w żaden sposób. Plus pomyślałam, że to opowiadanie będzie czymś w rodzaju wynagrodzenia za brak aktualizacji w ostatnim czasie. Mama nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba i jeszcze chciałabym podziękować PandzieSylwi1 za pomoc w wymyśleniu tytułu, jesteś wielka! A teraz nie będę już dłużej zatrzymywać i...**

 **Życzę Wszystkim Przyjemnego Czytania! :)**

* * *

" **Niespodziewana Śmierć"**

Napisane przez:

 **lola3934**

Bitwa o Miasto Gongmen…To była jedna z najcięższych bitew, jakie kiedykolwiek stoczyła Potężna Piątka. Zakończyła się czymś w rodzaju połowicznego zwycięstwa. Z jednej strony wielkie zło w postaci owładniętego chęcią władzy i zemsty Pawia, zostało ostatecznie pokonane, a miasto i całe Chiny nareszcie były bezpieczne. Jednak z drugiej strony ucierpiał na tym cały wszechświat, albowiem już nigdy nie powrócił z tej bitwy największy wojownik w dziejach Chin…Kochający, litościwy, o wielkim sercu i nieustraszony Smoczy Wojownik…

To był wielki szok, jak i zarazem ból dla wszystkich, którzy walczyli u jego boku. Odszedł tak nagle, niespodziewanie. W taki sposób, że nikt nawet nie pomyślałby, że ta bitwa może być jego ostatnią. Kiedy ból i szok wreszcie opadły, a do wojowników dołączyli Mistrzowie Croc i Wół, których przekonał niezastąpiony Wielki Mistrz Shifu, Potężna Piątka zmobilizowali się i stawili czoła kolejnemu przestępcy. To było dla nich niezmiernie trudne, ale jednak udało się.

Teraz ci wielcy, wspaniali wojownicy wracają do swojego domu…Doliny Spokoju. Idąc przez wioskę mijają kolejnych mieszkańców, którzy wiwatują na ich cześć. Jednak każdy, kogo mijają zawsze zadaje to pytanie, - Gdzie jest Smoczy Wojownik? – na co wojownicy tylko spuszczają wzrok i cały czas idą dalej, przed siebie. Ciągle nie mogą uwierzyć w to, co się stało, właściwie większość z nich jest wstanie pogodzić się z tym faktem…ale nie ona. Nie, ona nigdy sobie nie wybaczy takiej porażki…takiej słabości i bezsilności.

Obiecała przecież, sobie, Shifu, Piątce, jemu, a przede wszystkim jego Ojcu, że wróci, że wróci z tej misji żywy. Poprzysięgła sobie, że będzie go za wszelką cenę chronić, że będzie się nim opiekować. I co? Zawiodła. Zawiodła wszystkich, którym naprawdę zależało na Po. Teraz musiała spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy i zmierzyć się z tym faktem, że musi wyjaśnić to wszystko Panu Ping'owi. Staremu, biednemu Gąsiorowi, któremu z pewnością na tę wieść pęknie serce.

Ale musiała, to był jej obowiązek. W tym momencie Tygrysica opuściła swój pokój, w którym siedziała od kilkunastu godzin, czyli faktycznie od momentu, w którym wrócili do Doliny. Kiedy szła przez oświetlone słonecznymi promieniami ulice wioski, widziała wesołych, nieświadomych niczego wieśniaków. Najwyraźniej nie wiedzieli na jakim świecie żyją i że cudem uniknęli niebezpieczeństwa, jakie im groziło ze strony Shen'a.

Tygrysica wzięła głęboki wdech. Zobaczyła jak Pan Ping właśnie rozmawia z jakąś panią Świnią i jej przygnębionym dzieckiem. – Ale mój synek chciał zobaczyć Smoczego Wojownika. Skoro go tu nie ma, to może będzie Pan taki łaskawy i powie mi kiedy wróci? – zapytała zirytowana matka, - Ale ja nie wiem tego…rozumie Pani…nie wiem. Dlaczego akurat on musi ratować Chiny…no wiem dlaczego ***szloch*** ale dlaczego, przecież to tylko mały Panda. – jęknął zrozpaczony Pan Ping.

Wtedy w Tygrysicy coś pękło. Miała już naprawdę dość tej rozmowy, która do niczego nie prowadziła. Podeszła bliżej i przywitała się, - Dzień dobry Panie Ping! – powiedziała Tygrysica, co natychmiast przykuło uwagę zrozpaczonego, stęsknionego za swoim synem Gąsiora, - Mistrzyni Tygrysica. K-k-kiedy wróciliście? – zająknął się zszokowany Pan Ping, - Jakiś czas temu. – odpowiedziała obojętnym tonem Tygrysica, - Aha, a gdzie-em-gdzie jest…Po? – zapytał niepewnie stary Gąsior, - Panie Ping…Po… - ta część była dla niej najtrudniejsza do powiedzenia.

Nie chciała rozpłakać się na oczach tylu ludzi, tych wszystkich wieśniaków…nie, to byli klienci tego Gąsiora i postanowiła, że od tego momentu będzie ich traktować z należytym szacunkiem. – Panie Ping, czy możemy porozmawiać gdzieś na osobności. – zreflektowała się Tygrysica, - T-t-tak, oczywiście, em może w kuchni? – zaproponował Pan Ping zdenerwowany jak nigdy wcześniej, - Pomyślałam bardziej o pokoju Po. – westchnęła Tygrysica i Pan Ping natychmiast instynktownie wyczuł w jej zachowaniu jakiś smutek i od tak z miejsca ogarnęło go przerażenie.

Jednak bez chwili namysłu skinął głową i zaprowadził Tygrysicę na górę…do pokoju swojego syna. Choć po chwili namysłu, stwierdził, że nie mógł już mówić, czy myśleć o Po, jak o synu, w końcu on go tylko adoptował. Po nie był jego biologicznym dzieckiem i od chwili kiedy powiedział mu prawdę, wiedział, że Po nie uważał go już za ojca, nawet na kilka chwil przed wyprawą potwierdził jego przypuszczenia, kiedy nic nie powiedział na jego stwierdzenie, na to kim on będzie jeśli nie uratuje Chin. Wtedy zrozumiał, że nie będzie jego synem. Tak, właśnie tak, taki był koniec ich relacji, Po już go nie chciał i nie potrzebował.

Jednak kiedy weszli do pokoju i stanął naprzeciwko Tygrysicy, ogarnęło go przerażenie. – Mógłby Pan usiąść, tak chyba będzie najlepiej. – zasugerowała Tygrysica, nie wiedząc jak w ogóle się do tego zabrać. Pan Ping zrobił tak, jak mu kazała i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Tygrysica stanęła naprzeciwko niego, trochę nad nim górując, spojrzała na twarz Gąsiora, następnie w jego oczy i zaczęła mówić, - Tak więc, jak już zaczęłam, Po odszedł, przepraszam. – oznajmiła, powstrzymując z całej swojej siły łzy, które groziły uciec z jej oczu.

Jak odszedł? Kiedy? Gdzie? Dokąd poszedł Mój Syn?! – krzyknął pytająco, zszokowany i załamany Gąsior, - Panie Ping, mówiąc odszedł miałam na myśli, że Po…że Po już tutaj nigdy nie wróci. – w pewnym momencie zawahała się i zmieniła słowa, których chciała użyć, na inne. – Co to znaczy, nie wróci? Gdzie jest Po? – kontynuował wyczerpany Pan Ping, - Przepraszam. – wyszeptała Tygrysica, siadając obok niego, Pan Ping odwrócił się do niej, - Za co? Co się stało? Czemu nic nie mówisz? – ciągnął Pan Ping, spodziewając się najgorszego.

Po…on nie żyje, przykro mi. – powiedziała szybko. Spodziewała się, że jeśli powie to na głos rozpocznie się trzęsienie ziemi, zaczną wybuchać wulkany, a wody zaczną się wylewać, myślała, że jeśli wypowie te trzy słowa, świat się skończy i może wtedy zarówno ona jak i Pan Ping będą mogli dołączyć do Po. Jednak tak się nie stało, świat nadal istniał, a ona nadal była przy życiu, siedząc obok tak dobrze znanego jej Gąsiora…

Pan Ping, jednak jak się spodziewała, nie wybuchnął gniewem, ani jak również nie rozleciał się na miliony kawałeczków, nie dostał ataku serca, nie stracił świadomości, ani nic z tych rzeczy, które sobie wyobrażała. Po prostu siedział tam, zszokowany, z lekko rozchylonym dziobem i nic nie mówił. Jednak dla niej najgorsze było to milczenie, to była oznaka tego, że go w tej chwili zawiodła, przecież powiedziała, że Po wróci, zanim ten stary, zszokowany Gąsior, zdąży powiedzieć "kluski." A teraz Po już nigdy nie miał wrócić, to było straszne.

J-j-jak to się stało? – wydusił z siebie po chwili niezręcznego milczenia Pan Ping, - Po zawsze na widok Shen'a zastygał w miejscu, więc kiedy wydostaliśmy się z jego wieży i dostaliśmy do więzienia, gdzie znajdowali się Mistrzowie Rady Miasta Gongmen, rozkazałam Po, żeby został wraz z nimi w więzieniu. Po jednak odmówił i musiałam z nim walczyć, po krótkiej walce, myślałam, że zrozumiał i że zostanie, na koniec przytuliłam go mówiąc, dlaczego nie chcę, żeby tam szedł. – urwała.

Co mu-co mu powiedziałaś? – zapytał Pan Ping, i w tym momencie Tygrysica widziała jak w jego oczach formują się łzy, - Powiedziałam, że nie mogłabym patrzeć, jak mój przyjaciel umiera, choć to co powiedziałam nie było do końca prawdą. – stwierdziła wciąż walcząc ze łzami, - Taak? A co nią było? – zapytał podejrzliwie Pan Ping, - Ponieważ prawda była taka, że słowo przyjaciel nie było dla mnie tym, czym w rzeczywistości był dla mnie Po, ponieważ od jakiegoś czasu ja…kochałam Po, tak, tak właśnie było, Oogway miał rację, że osoba która będzie Smoczym Wojownikiem przywróci miłość do mojego serca. Myślałam, że on tak tylko mówi i że to ja zostanę Smoczym Wojownikiem, ale jednak nie. – wyjaśniła Tygrysica.

Och, w takim razie musi ci być ciężko, prawda. – wywnioskował Pan Ping, - Tak, myślałam, że po tym wszystkim, Po zostanie tam, gdzie mu kazałam, szkoda jednak, że nie znałam jego planów. – westchnęła smutnym tonem Tygrysica, - Yhm, i co było dalej, co masz na myśli "jego planów?" – zapytał Pan Ping, był jednocześnie pogrążony w rozpaczy, jak i ciekaw tego, co się wydarzyło, - Po chciał dowiedzieć się prawdy o sobie i swoich rodzicach, wiedział, że Shen był tam wtedy, jak to określił Po i że musi to wiedzieć. – uzupełniła Tygrysica.

I co się wtedy stało? – ciągnął Pan Ping. Z jednej strony by zrozpaczony, i ciekawy, a z drugiej odrobinę uradowany, że nie jest on jedynym, który cierpi, - Po uciekł z więzienia, a my w tym czasie planowaliśmy wysadzić fabrykę Shen'a. Natomiast Po udał się właśnie do tej fabryki, by skonfrontować się z tym szalonym Pawiem. Kiedy wpuściliśmy tam ładunki wybuchowe, po czasie zauważyliśmy tam również Po. Ugasiliśmy je, jednak wtedy natychmiast zaatakowały nas wilki i goryle. Musieliśmy walczyć o siebie i o to, by wydostać stamtąd Po. – objaśniła Tygrysica, patrząc na twarz Pana Pinga, który w tej chwili całkowicie zalał się łzami.

Acha, i co się stało? – zapytał łamiącym się głosem Pan Ping, - Napastnicy zaczęli otaczać nas ze wszystkich stron, pozostali pozwolili mi pójść i pomóc Po. Starałam się walczy najlepiej, jak tylko mogła. Shen powiedział Po, że rodzice go porzucili i przeciął jedną z drewnianych kładek, po których można było się poruszać, nie ryzykując wpadnięcia do rozżarzonego stopu metali… - I Po wtedy wpadł tam, tak. Och, biedny Po, jaka straszna śmierć, och ***szloch*** musiał strasznie cierpieć, potwornie…Och…ohoo…ooo. – wtrącił zrozpaczony, rozhisteryzowany Pan Ping.

Nie, to jeszcze nie było wtedy. Po chwycił jakiś garnek i coś jeszcze, po czym dostał się do czegoś w rodzaju koła obrotowego. Wrócił do Shen'a i ponownie zaczął się z nim konfrontować. Prosiłam go wtedy, żeby tego nie robił, ale znów nie słuchał. Próbowałam tam dotrzeć, ale zostałam schwytana przez goryla. Po rzucił w Shen'a tym czymś metalowym i w końcu Shen powiedział mu, że rodzice go nie chcieli i nie kochali. To bardzo nim wstrząsnęło. Przez chwilę stał tam i patrzył na Shen'a. Jednak wtedy ten wstrętny Paw, powiedział Po, że ma coś na pocieszenie i wystrzelił ze swojej armaty dużą kulę ognia. Biegłam ile tylko sił w nogach by do niego dotrzeć, by go złapać, ale nie udało mi się. Po został wystrzelony z tej fabryki i już nigdy do nas nie wrócił, chwilę później sami zostaliśmy schwytani i obezwładnieni. – skończyła opowiadać Tygrysica.

W tym momencie przed jej oczami stanęła scena z fabryki, lecący z nie ocenioną prędkością, w nieznanym kierunku Po. Patrzyła tam jeszcze przez chwilę, była tam wielka dziura w ścianie. To było to, widziała jak Po umiera, jedna z rzeczy, która od bardzo dawna nie przychodziła jej do głowy, i nawet po tak długim czasie przeżywała to tak samo, pamiętała jak straciła wtedy chęć do walki i w ogóle jakąkolwiek chęć do życia. Pamiętała, jak wtedy inni próbowali ją jakoś zachęcić do działania, ale nic do niej nie docierało.

Dopiero później na widok Shifu trochę się ogarnęła, ale do tamtej chwili była jak wrak, jak kamień, którym się stała przez te dwadzieścia lat uderzania żelaznych drzew, tylko że do tamtego momentu czuła się jak najbardziej żywa, jednak w momencie kiedy straciła Po, wyparowały z niej, jak to określił Po, resztki zrozumienia. _Ktoś tak twardy jak ty nigdy tego nie zrozumie. – wykrzyczał do niej Po w akcie swojej desperacji i w momencie kiedy wszyscy myśleli, że za to, co powiedział ma go zamiar zaatakować, pobiegła w kierunku Po i go przytuliła. Słyszała, jak w trakcie jej biegu Żmija krzyczy, - Nie! Tygryska, nie! – ale za moment wszyscy zamilkli, zszokowani obrotem wydarzeń. – Rozumiem aż za dobrze Po, ale nie mogę patrzeć, jak mój przyjaciel umiera. – szepnęła mu i z tym ruszyli._

To było jej najlepsze wspomnienie, jakie posiadała, gdzie był przy niej Po. – Co się stało z ciałem Po, no wiesz, chciałbym mu chociaż wyprawić pogrzeb? – zapytał nagle Pan Ping, przerywając jej rozmyślania, - Nie wiemy, gdzie jest. Mistrzowie Wół i Croc wciąż szukają i nie spoczną dopóki nie wykonają tego zadania. – odpowiedziała hardo Tygrysica, zauważyła, że na twarzy Gąsiora pojawiło się jeszcze więcej łez i wiedziała, że zostaną tam na długi czas. Bez chwili zawahania szybko przytuliła Pana Pinga. – Rozumiem Pana, Panie Ping, naprawdę wiem, co Pan teraz przeżywa. – wyszeptała Tygrysica.

W tym momencie poczuła jakieś swego rodzaju uczucie wobec tego Gąsiora. Nie było to tak silne, czyste i bezwarunkowe uczucie, jak do Po, ale to było jakąś namiastką tego, że nadal ma kogoś, kogo będzie za wszelką cenę chronić, pomagać i troszczyć się o niego, bo taka byłaby wola Po. Nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to, żeby jego Ojciec został z tym wszystkim sam. I może Po nie kochał jej w ten sposób, jak ona kochała jego, ale po tym wszystkim była wstanie zrobić dla niego wszystko.

Panie Ping, jeśli będzie Pan potrzebował kiedykolwiek, jakiejkolwiek pomocy, to chciałabym powiedzieć, że zawsze może Pan na mnie liczyć. Może nie umiem gotować i Po najwyraźniej nigdy nie był mną zainteresowany w taki sposób, w jaki chciałabym, ale to jest nieważne. W tej chwili zrobiłabym dla niego wszystko, a to z pewnością byłoby jego najgłębszym życzeniem. – zakomunikowała Tygrysica, wciąż przytulając się do Pana Pinga, - Dziękuję ci moja droga, ale jeśli myślisz, że Po cię nie kochał, to jesteś w ogromnym błędzie. – stwierdził Pan Ping.

Tak, a niby dlaczego. Bez obrazy, ale ślepa i głucha przecież nie jestem, widziałam i słyszałam wiele razy, jakie zdanie ma Po na mój temat i zawsze byłam dla niego twarda i nieczuła, i tym podobne określenia. Gdyby mnie kochał miałby o mnie zupełnie inne zdanie, niż jak o potworze. – zaoponowała Tygrysica, - Co ty wygadujesz, Po cię kochał, kochał właśnie w tobie tą twardość, odwagę, siłę i jak wspaniałą wojowniczką jesteś. Kochał cię pod każdym względem i nigdy nie pomyślał o tobie, jak o potworze. Myślał tylko, że ty go nie kochasz i nigdy nie będziesz wstanie pokochać kogoś takiego jak on. Wiesz mimo, że czasami zachowywał się, jak ktoś dość próżny, to w rzeczywistości miał jednak dość niską samoocenę. – wyjaśnił jej Pan Ping.

Naprawdę? – zapytała zaskoczona Tygrysica, w tym momencie głos lekko jej się załamał, choć najwyraźniej Pan Ping tego nie wyczuł; no jasne, że nie wyczuł, była zbyt dobra w ukrywaniu swoich prawdziwych emocji i targających nią uczuć. Tak dobra, że Po myślał, że go nie kocha, choć z drugiej strony zważywszy na to, jak zaczęła się ich relacja, powoli przestawała się dziwić, że Po do końca swojego życia myślał właśnie w ten sposób. Przecież na początku kiedy go poznała, traktowała go jak nic nie znaczący przedmiot, jak śmiecia, nie jak powinna traktować potężnego Smoczego Wojownika.

Później wiele razy próbowała tak jakby odkupić wszystkie swoje winy, na przykład po prostu chroniąc Po, dbając o niego, zarówno od strony fizycznej, jak i psychicznej, czyli jeśliby się zranił, co już nigdy nie miało mieć miejsca, z wielką chęcią pomogłaby mu w opatrzeniu jego rany, a gdyby tak jak wtedy na statku, był rozdarty, pocieszyłaby go i uspokoiła jego wewnętrzne obawy. Traktowała go także z szacunkiem, to znaczy gdy byli w publicznym miejscu, zawsze zwracała się do niego Smoczy Wojowniku.

To ostatnie, to nie był tylko przejaw nadzwyczajnego szacunku, ale przypomnienia również sobie, że ten tłusty, niepozorny, miękki miś jest kimś wielkim i niezwykłym. Po nie był taki jak reszta jej drużyny, jako jedyny nie był jeszcze wytrenowany w twardym stylu, do tej pory miał opanowane różne techniki i solidne podstawy, ale przykładowo nigdy nie uderzał Żelaznych Drzew. Choć inni tak jak ona nie robili tego przez dwadzieścia lat, ale jednak byli twardsi i bardziej wytrzymali od Po.

Tak, naprawdę, Tygrysico. – odpowiedział jej Pan Ping, jego głos zdawał się być bardziej opanowany, choć po jego dziobie wciąż spływały łzy, - Wierzę Panu, Panie Ping. Teraz, jak tylko Mistrzowie odnajdą jego ciało, obiecuję, że całkowicie zajmę się pogrzebem. Chciałabym Pana również przeprosić za to, jak kiedyś na początku traktowałam Po. Zgaduję, że zdążył się już Panu, poskarżyć. – dodała Tygrysica, i ku jej zaskoczeniu jej głos zdawał się powoli wracać do normy, emocje które się w niej kryły przez cały ostatni rok, stawały się już tylko wspomnieniem.

Zastanawiała się, czy to będzie wyglądać tak, jak kiedyś, kiedy nigdy nie znała Po, ale wiedziała, że to niemożliwe. – Po nigdy mi nic o tym nie mówił. A znając Po już dawno ci wybaczył. No wiesz, to co między wami wszystkimi wtedy zaszło. Szkoda, że mnie nie wybaczył tego, że nie powiedziałem mu, że jest adoptowany. On to wszystko wiedział, no oczywiście, że wiedział, nie był głupi, a to pewnie było dla niego bolesne, żyć i wiedzieć, że codziennie jest okłamywany. – stwierdził Pan Ping, tym razem jednak Tygrysica mogła wyczuć, że był jeszcze bardziej załamany, niż w chwili, kiedy powiedziała mu o tym, że Po nie żyje.

Niech Pan tak nie mówi. Po już dawno to Panu wybaczył, był naprawdę wdzięczny, że to Pan go wychował, a nie ktoś inny i nie gniewał się za to, że był przez te wszystkie lata okłamywany. – uspokoiła go Tygrysica. Choć mimo wszystko, ale tego jednego była taka pewna, po prostu czuła to głęboko w swojej duszy. Cóż, o ile takową posiadała, bo po tym jak Shifu zaczął ją trenować, poczuła w pewnym momencie, że zmiany fizyczne jakie w niej zachodzą, równają się tym psychicznym.

Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, kiedy Po mówiąc o niej "Taka twarda, że aż nic nie czujesz." Miał na myśli jej psychikę, nie fizyczność. Ale wtedy po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poczuła ból, ból psychiczny, który towarzyszy jej teraz i będzie nieodłączną częścią reszty jej życia, które ma nadzieję, że niedługo się skończy. – Nie możesz tego wiedzieć. – zarzucił jej Pan Ping, - Ale wiem, tak jak Pan wie, że Po mnie kochał, tak ja wiem, że Pan dla Po był jedyną osobą … nie, to jeszcze za mało. Och, nie jestem w tym najlepsza, ale po prostu Po kochał Pana nade wszystko i teraz pewnie zamartwia się, że zostawił Pana bez opieki. Dlatego muszę właśnie o to zadbać. – wywnioskowała Tygrysica.

Cóż, czyli po odejściu Po trzymamy się razem. – rzekł Pan Ping, po czym kontynuował – Wiesz, nie wyobrażałem sobie lepszej narzeczonej dla mojego Syna, niż ciebie. Byłaś dla niego idealna, szkoda, że sprawy nie przybrały trochę szybszego obrotu, ach. – westchnął, zanosząc się gromkim szlochem. Cały czas tkwił w bezpiecznych objęciach Tygrysicy. Normalnie taka bliskość z kimkolwiek, albo by ją irytowała, albo przytłaczała. – Ma Pan ogromną rację, Panie Ping. Ogromną. – przytaknęła, przeklinając siebie w duchu za to, jaka na początku była w stosunku do Po, nigdy nie będzie mogła o tym zapomnieć.

Wtedy Pan Ping spojrzał na nią – Coś cię gnębi. – mogło to być pytanie, ale on po prostu to stwierdził, wyczytując to z jej twarzy. – Nic, to po prostu to, o czym mówiłam. Nigdy nie cofnę tego, jak się zachowywałam, kiedy Po pojawił się w Pałacu, nie cofnę tego, co myślałam, co chciałam zrobić, że przez jakiś czas chciałam go po prostu zabić, bo uważałam, że tak będzie najprościej, bo odebrał mi jedyny cel … nie, sens życia, Smoczy Zwój. Wtedy byłam gotowa posunąć się do wszystkiego, oczywiście nie myślałam w tych kategoriach, co Tai Lung, ale …. Yhm mam jedną prośbę, jeśli to, co mówię przeraża Pana, to niech Pan mi po prostu przerwie. – opowiadała Tygrysica.

Nie, nie to jest w porządku, mów dalej. Wiem i widzę, że naprawdę tego żałujesz i jestem pewien, że nigdy byś tego nie zrobiła. A widząc jak cię to dręczy, myślę, że powinnaś mi o tym opowiedzieć i się od tego uwolnić. – stwierdził z powagą Pan Ping – Tak, ale kiedy wtedy myślałam o tym, to wiedziałam, że jeżeli to Małpa, czy Żuraw, albo którekolwiek z Piątki dostało ten tytuł, pogodziłabym się z tym, ale nie mogłam przetrawić tego, że to jakiś Panda zasłużył na to, by nazywać go Smoczym Wojownikiem, a nie ja. Z czasem chęć mordu zaczęła powoli znikać, na początku jednak z wielką chęcią szukałam okazji do bicia go, to przynosiło ulgę, ale w końcu wszystko się zmieniło. Nagle Smoczy Zwój, i wszystko inne ważne dla mnie przestało mieć znaczenie i… - tutaj urwała, to było bolesne tak wspominać.

Ach, wtedy się w nim zakochałaś. – wywnioskował Pan Ping – Tak. I przyswojenie sobie tego wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło zajmie mi dużo czasu. U nas w ogóle u osób, które trenują Kung Fu, zakochanie się w kimś należy do rzadkości, większość zatraca się tak bardzo w swoim treningu, że nie znajduje po prostu czasu na miłość i związki, inni uważają to za słabość. Mistrz, który posiada rodzinę, jest łatwym celem dla bandytów. A jeszcze inni, że to zaburza przepływ energii Chi. Kiedyś tak właśnie uważałam, ale teraz zrobiłabym wszystko by móc go odzyskać i powiedzieć jak się czuję. – wyrzuciła z siebie Tygrysica.

Przez długi moment nawet nie zdawała sobie, że płacze. I o ile sięgała pamięcią, nie pamiętała, odkąd Shifu zabrał ją z tego okropnego miejsca, jakim był jej sierociniec, żeby płakała. Ostatni raz została doprowadzona do płaczu, kiedy miała pięć lat. Później kiedy czuła, że za chwilę się rozpłacze, starała się z tym walczyć i jeśli już to najwyżej po jej policzku mogła spłynąć tylko jedna łza. Jednak teraz już nie mogła zapanować nad tym odruchem i swoimi emocjami. Słyszała również, jak Pan Ping szlocha. Nadal byli przytuleni i już nawet o tym zapomniała, miała wrażenie, że dla niej ten Gąsior mógł być kimś w rodzaju ojca.

Pan Ping ciągle szeptał jej do ucha, "Wszystko będzie dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze." I tak powtarzał to w kółko i w kółko. To było dziwne, to ona miała go pocieszać, nie on ją, ale wyszło zupełnie inaczej. Jak tylko zapadł zmierzch, Tygrysica wróciła do Jadeitowego Pałacu i zamknęła się w swoim pokoju, by kontynuować swoje rozpaczanie. Pozostali członkowie Piątki też byli w rozsypce, ale jakoś dawali radę. Poza tym mieli dosyć przebywania z Tygrysicą, jej ponury nastrój sprawiał, że nie mogli normalnie funkcjonować, to znaczy patrząc na nią momentalnie rzucały im się do oczu łzy.

I nieważne jak bardzo chcieli się od tego powstrzymać nie potrafili, więc postanowili na jakiś czas unikać swojej cierpiącej przyjaciółki. Dni w Jadeitowym Pałacu szybko mijały. Tygrysica codziennie przychodziła do restauracji Pana Pinga, czasami razem cierpieli i przeżywali swój ból, czasami pracowali. Tygrysica mimo, iż nie potrzebowała w tej chwili żadnej pracy, zatrudniła się w restauracji jako kelnerka, a ku uciesze Pana Pinga poprosiła go, by nauczył ją gotować.

Przez te dni dużo rozmawiali i wymieniali się wspomnieniami na temat Po. Oboje wiedzieli, że potrzebują się nawzajem. Tym czasem jakieś cztery tygodnie od śmierci Po, Mistrzowie Croc i Pędzący Wół znaleźli jego ciało, a po niecałym tygodniu zostało ono przetransportowane z powrotem do Doliny Spokoju. I tym razem Tygrysica tutaj zaskoczyła wszystkich, zwłaszcza Shifu. Odsunęła go od jakichkolwiek czynności związanych z pogrzebem Smoczego Wojownika. Załatwiła dla Po jedno z najlepszych miejsc na okolicznym cmentarzu.

Na początku myślała, by załatwić takie miejsce w miasteczku Dengfeng, w prowincji Henan, które położone jest poniżej wzgórza, na którym umiejscowiona jest Świątynia Shaolin. W końcu tam spoczywają najwięksi Mistrzowie w Chinach, ale kiedy pomyślała o tym, że będzie to spore utrudnienie dla Pana Pinga, który z pewnością chciałby zaglądać na grób swojego syna częściej, niż raz na pół roku, więc odpuściła sobie ten pomysł. Później zabrała się za powiadamianie mieszkańców wioski, którzy mimo wszystko, niezwykle przejęli się śmiercią Po.

Zaprosiła też na pogrzeb wielu znanych, i prawdopodobnie legendarnych Mistrzów Kung Fu. Wiedziała, że Po z pewnością byłby tym zachwycony, gdyby żył, miałby możliwość poprosić ich o autograf, albo o to aby opowiedzieli mu jakąś historię, związaną z bitwą, w której brali udział. Następnie zadbała o trumnę, wybrała palisandrową, to była jedna z najtrudniejszych rzeczy do zdobycia, ale koniec końców udało jej się. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o pomnik, wybrała najdroższy, zrobiony z granitu. Napisy oczywiście miały być złote i nawet jeśli Po nie chciałby takiego szumu wokół tego wszystkiego, to nikt nie był wstanie jej od tego odwieść.

Niemniej jednak poza tym zadbała także o jego ciało, wynajęła odpowiednie miejsce do jego przechowywania, zatrudniła krawcową, która uszyła dla Smoczego Wojownika długą, złotą jedwabną szatę. W międzyczasie sama, nie dopuszczając do tego nikogo innego, oczyściła ciało Po. Zorganizowała także małą uroczystość w restauracji Pana Pinga. Pozałatwianie tego wszystkiego zajęło jej ponad tydzień i w końcu nadszedł dzień ostatecznego pożegnania. Tygrysica tak jak pozostali odpowiednio przygotowała się na ten dzień, kupiła sobie długą, czarną szatę, z wzorami winorośli.

Uroczystości pogrzebowe rozpoczęły się w samo południe. Brali w nich udział niemal wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski. Tuż koło trumny szli Pan Ping, Tygrysica, Mistrz Shifu i pozostali członkowie Piątki. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, trumna została otwarta, a prowadzący ceremonię, niejaki Pan Tang Hao, stary kozioł, który od kiedy tylko pamięta zawsze ubrany jest na czarno i to on zazwyczaj prowadzi tego typu ponure obrzędy, zaczął odczytywać jakieś wiersze na temat Po i jaką wspaniałą był on osobą. Tygrysica jednak w tym czasie uklękła obok otwartej trumny i po raz ostatni zaczęła oglądać ciało Po.

Mogła stwierdzić, że mimo tego, co przeszedł, to jego ciało wygląda całkiem dobrze i jest w niemal nienagannym stanie. Jego futro, tam gdzie było czarne, nadal takim pozostało, natomiast tam, gdzie było białe, trochę się rozjaśniło. Na jego twarzy spoczywał promienny uśmiech, Tygrysica tłumaczyła to sobie tym, że Po musi być w lepszym miejscu i odczuwać spokój i szczęście. Wiedziała też, że Mistrzowie znaleźli jego ciało w pobliskiej rzece, zastanawiała się, czy umarł dlatego, że został wystrzelony, czy kiedy wpadł do tej rzeki był jeszcze żywy i czy gdyby go ktoś wtedy wyłowił, czy mógłby teraz być przy niej i nadal trenować w Pałacu.

Ale zdawało się to teraz bez znaczenia. Po odszedł, i to na dobre, i czy chciała tego, czy nie, wiedziała, że nawet za rok, czy dwa, to nadal będzie boleć tak samo jak teraz. Niespodziewanym odruchem, pod wpływem chwili lekko wyciągnęła ciało Po i przytuliła go. Jednak nikt na to nie zareagował. Po chwili puściła go, a ceremonia poszła naprzód. Niektórzy przemawiali, inni nie zdołali wydobyć z siebie głosu i lamentowali. Tygrysica odpuściła sobie tę część i przeczekała w milczeniu. Ostatecznie grabarze zakopali trumnę i na jakiś ustanowiono niewielkie oznaczenie, informujące o tym, kto spoczywa w tym miejscu.

Po ceremonii wszyscy udali się na niewielki poczęstunek do restauracji. Jedynym wyjątkiem była Tygrysica, która została przy grobie i zaczęła cicho łkać. _Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego mnie nie posłuchałeś? Mogłeś wiedzieć, że jeżeli zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jakie to dla ciebie ważne, to wyciągnęłabym od Shen'a prawdę. Ach, przez twoją lekkomyślność nigdy nie będę miała szansy powiedzieć ci, jak bardzo cię kocham, choć nie wiem, czy uczucie do martwej osoby można opisywać w czasie teraźniejszym, zresztą nieważnie. Nie będę drobiazgowa i po prostu powiem to, kocham cię Po._

Pomyślała Tygrysica, po czym wyjęła ze swojej szaty mały bukiet kwiatów. Symbolicznie były to pandzie lilie, które były jej ulubionymi i miała nadzieję, że Po je także lubi, o ile w ogóle lubi kwiaty, nigdy nie zdążyła się tego dowiedzieć, choć o ile się domyślała, to chłopcy rzadko kiedy lubili kwiaty, ale Po mógł być tym jednym, jedynym wyjątkiem. Położyła kwiaty na nagrobku, zamknęła oczy, _Żegnaj Po, mam nadzieję, że niedługo się spotkamy, o ile będę mieć wstęp do miejsca, w którym jesteś_ ty _._ Pożegnała się w myślach, następnie powoli ruszyła drogą z powrotem do jej domu. Świat dla niej już nigdy nie miał być taki sam.

 **Koniec**

* * *

 **I cóż, to koniec tej historii. Dziękuję Wszystkim za przeczytanie. :) Przy okazji Dengfeng to prawdziwe, istniejące miasto w Chinach i tam rzeczywiście znajduje się prawdziwy Klasztor Shaolin, który szczerze mówiąc wyglądem przypomina Jadeitowy Pałac z filmu.**

 **Więc, co o tym myślicie, podoba Wam się? Cóż, po prostu powiedzcie, czyli zostawcie...**

 **OPINIE!**


End file.
